Adult talk!
by Misamime
Summary: [Misamime and MiyaAomine colaboration] Hanya pembicaraan GoM, Kagami dan Himuro bagaimana 'aktivitas malam' yang biasa mereka lakukan bersama istri mereka /anggep aja ini Husband!chara X Reader/ Rated M buat jaga-jaga/ Mind to RnR?


Title : **Adult Talk**

Rated : **M **[buat jaga-jaga]

Genre : yang penting ada **Humor **nya

Warning : GAJE, MESUM,OOC, TYPO, (MUNGKIN) TIDAK SESUAI EYD, dan masih banyak lagi

Kolaborasi antara **Misamime **dan **MiyaAomine**

Anggap saja kalau ini husband!chara X Reader

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **_

_**DON'T FLAME! **_

**ENJOY! **

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

Himuro sedang latihan basket untuk pertandingan nasional berikutnya bersama Kagami, dan GoM. Maklum lah, mereka sudah menjadi satu tim untuk mengikuti pertandingan-pertandingan Nasional, dan jangan lupa—kalau sekarang mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai istri masing-masing dan yaah—_begitulah._

Saat latihan terkadang Himuro mendesis kesakitan. Punggung, pinggang dan selangkangannya agak sakit karena _aktivitas semalam _yang dilakukan olehnya bersama istrinya, maksudnya hubungan suami istri gitu. Ngerti kan?

Saat latihan selesai, Himuro dan rekan-rekan tim nya (GoM dan Kagami) segera memasuki ruang ganti dan mengganti baju. Himuro melepas kaosnya yang baru saja dipakai untuk latihan barusan, dan di saat itu lah—Kagami cengo ngeliat punggung Himuro yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran. Karena kepo, akhirnya Kagami bertanya

"Hoi, Tatsuya... punggungmu itu kenapa?"

Himuro baru ingat kalau dia mempunyai luka cakaran dari istri nya gara-gara _aktivitas semalam. _Di saat itu pula—Murasakibara ikutan nongol dan mengusap luka di punggung Himuro dengan tangan besarnya itu. Seketika Himuro langsung berteriak

"GYAAAH!"

Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dan Aomine langsung menyusul Himuro dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka melihat luka cakaran di punggung Himuro. Hanya beberapa diantara mereka yang _connect _darimana Himuro mendapatkan luka itu. Diam-diam Akashi terus memerhatikan punggung Himuro, lalu ia mengangguk dan menyeringai

"Aku mengerti... pasti semalam kau habis melakukan _sex _bersama istrimu ya?" ketahuan deh.

"He? Tau darimana Akashicchi?" tanya Kise si idiot. Akashi menatap Kise sinis lalu ia menghela nafas kemudian mulai menjelaskan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Akashi menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat vulgar dan juga ambigu, barulah tiga orang idiot (baca: Kise, Aomine dan Kagami) yang ada disana mengerti, mereka mangut-mangut sembari masih menatap punggung Himuro

"Kau hebat Tatsuya!" puji (?) Kagami dan langsung memukul punggung Himuro "HYAA!" terkutuklah adiknya ini, sudah tau punggung nya terluka, sempat-sempatnya dia memukulnya.

"Kau melakukannya berapa ronde? Bu-Bukan berarti aku penasaran—nodayo!" tanya Midorima. Udah jelas kalau itu disebut penasaran. Kini semuanya langsung menatap Himuro dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Himuro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mengatakan

"Itu harus aku jawab?"

"HARUS!" jawab semuanya

"Tapi itu kan hal privasi!"

"Kalau begitu. Kami akan menceritakan 'bagian' kita masing-masing." Jelas Akashi absolut. "Adil bukan?"

"_sumimasen _Akashi-kun, Tapi—hal seperti itu kan..." Kuroko ingin coba kabur dari hal ini.

"Tapi apa Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Kuroko langsung bungkam.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu seperti apa aktivitas Tatsuya 'semalam' , harusnya kalian juga menceritakan bagian kalian masing-masing. Kan tidak adil untuk Tatsuya kalau hanya dia yang bercerita." Alah... ngeles, bilang aja pengen tahu sama yang lainnya. Daripada mati dalam usia muda, (mau tidak mau) mereka memilih untuk menerima tawaran Akashi.

"Kalau begitu—dimulai dari Tatsuya, semalam kau melakukan berapa ronde"

"...lima ronde" seketika semua langsung cengo menatap Himuro. Tidak percaya.

"hah? U-ulangi lagi, sepertinya ada yang masuk ketelinga ku barusan" ucap Aomine sembari mencongkel telinganya, Himuro menghela nafas.

"Lima"

"Apa?"

"Lima ronde!"

"U-ulangi lagi, aku tidak salah dengar bukan?" tanya Aomine lagi

"LIMA RONDE! KAU PUAS!?" ternyata mereka semua tidak salah dengar. "Woah! _Sasuga _Tatsuya!" dan sebuah pukulan mendarat lagi di punggung Himuro.

"SAKIT!"

"eeh—maaf."

Himuro menghela nafas lagi dan memandang teman-temannya satu per-satu, namun sebelum pertanyaan nya terlontar, Kise sudah bertanya duluan.

"Ke-kenapa Himurocchi sampai melakukannya lima ronde-ssu!?"

Mati lah Himuro Tatsuya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya juga"

"Harus! Kan sudah sesuai dengan perjanjian-ssu!"

Himuro menelan saliva nya "Itu karena... aku berpisah dengannya selama 15 hari. Jadi saat dia pulang... yaah—kalian tahu sendiri kan?"

kali ini Kuroko angkat bicara "Jadi maksudnya Himuro-kun tidak dapat _jatah _dalam yang waktu yang cukup lama ya? akhirnya semalam melakukan lima ronde?" tanya Kuroko dengan _poker face _nya. Dan Bingo!

"Iya benar! Kalian puas?! Sekarang gantian!"

"hmm, begitu ya—" Akashi mengangguk mengerti, "Selanjutnya, emm, Tetsuya" usul Akashi sembari menunjuk ke sudut ruangan yang tidak ada orang. "Kemana anak itu?!"

Akashi ngamuk (?) Kise pun menjadi korban "Awas saja kau Tetsuya! Kalau begitu—Ryota!"

"Kok aku-ssu!?"

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau _melakukannya _dengan istrimu Ryota."

Kise menggaruk pipinya "euhm.. eeto... kami biasanya melakukan dua sampai tiga ronde-ssu. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" tanya 'mereka' bebarengan

"Ditengah-tengah kita melakukannya istriku selalu tertidur lelap begitu saja-ssu!" Kise langsung nangis bombay. Kasian~. Aomine menepuk bahu Kise "Mau bagaimanapun juga... nasibmu selalu miris Kise..."

"Mungkin kau selalu mengajaknya saat istrimu sedang kelelahan-nodayo. Itu kan bisa jadi salah satu pengaruh juga" jelas Midorima yang langsung diberikan tepukan tangan oleh mereka

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu Shintarou. Ingat, kau harus jujur~" Akashi tahu, Midorima tidak akan menceritakannya secara jujur. Jika Akashi sudah memerintahkan Midorima seperti itu, Mau tidak mau Midorima harus menurutinya—walaupun itu adalah hal privasi. Muncul rona merah di pipi Midorima, ia menaikkan kacamatanya (yang sexy) dan mengatakan

"Kami selalu melakukannya sebanyak tiga ronde. Dan kami juga selalu melakukannya di..."

"Di...? "

"—di-di kamar mandi dan dapur-nanodayo" sambung Midorima, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, sedangkan yang lain hanya cengo, terlebih Kagami yang langsung mendekati Midroima dan berbisik dengan suara yang keras (?)

"Kau ini tidak bisa menahan ya? sampai melakukannya di dapur" ejek Kagami, dan sukses membuat wajah Midorima semakin memerah

"Bu-bukan begitu nodayo! Aku—aku—"

"Sudahlah! Bilang saja 'iya'-ssu! Aih~ ternyata Midorimacchi agresif-ssu!"

"_Urusai-nodayo! _Aku tidak mau menjawabnya lagi!" Midorima membuang muka, Akashi menyeringai sembari menepuk bahu sang partner "haha, teruslah seperti itu." Orang ini sinting—pikir Midorima.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kau Daiki" titah Akashi, matanya menatap tajam lelaki tan yang sedang mengupil itu (?)

"eh! A-aku?!"

"Hal pertama yang bakal dilakuin Mine-chin, ya pasti grape-grape dada istrinya~" ucap Murasakibara.

"Tahu dari mana tuh!?"

"Pasti lah! Kalau gak grape-grape dulu bukan Aomine itu namanya!" lanjut Kagami

"ukh! Bakagami teme!" ketus Aomine, dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat mereka terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki itu,

"Urusai Daiki! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!" Akashi mendelik, Aomine merinding disko. "ekhm... eto—kami tergantung mood sih, jika sedang ingin mungkin bisa tiga sampai empat ronde—hmm, begitulah" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"AAH! Tidak percaya-ssu! Aominecchi kan mesum-ssu!" sembur Kise.

"Hoi! Lebih mesum mana aku dari Midorima yang melakukannya di kamar mandi dan dapur!?"

Ups!

"Enak saja—nodayo!"

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini sama saja" utus Kagami. Kise, Aomine dan Midorima langsung menatap Kagami "Kau sendiri bagaimana!?"

"Benar Taiga! Daritadi kerjamu hanya komentar mulu! Bertitahu kami!" kini Himuro ikut-ikutan. Kayaknya sih balas dendam (?)

"euhm... kalau kita gimana ya..." Kagami mikir-mikir dulu

"Pake mikir segala lagi!" seru Aomine dan Himuro

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya Kagami meceritakannya juga "hmm... kami sih normal, melakukannya di atas kasur dan setiap hari" bangga Kagami

"ITU TIDAK NORMAL!" sembur yang lainnya.

"Iya! Masa setiap hari-nodayo!? Sekarang siapa yang lebih mesum!?" sembur Midorima sembari menunjuk wajah Kagami.

"eeh!? Tapi bukannya itu normal?!"

"NORMAL APAAN!?"

"Hiks... kasihan istri Kagamicchi...pasti babak belur-ssu, di embat terus sama Kagamicchi setiap hari." Ucap Kise yang berakting, yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"ugh! Kalau begitu! Murasakibara! Bagaimana denganmu?!" Kagami gak mau terus disalahin seperti itu, akhirnya dia melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Murasakibara. Tanpa basa-basi Murasakibara mulai menceritakannya.

"Aku? Hmm~ belum juga setengah 'memasuki'nya..."

"..ya...?"

"di sudah menjerit kesakitan," sambung Murasakibara dengan wajah datar, yang lainnya pun bergeridik ngeri.

"aku rasa... kau terlalu..err—gimana ya?" Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tapi jika sudah 'masuk' pasti dia minta lagi~"

"Atsushi, hentikan perkataan vulgar mu" Akashi sweatdrop

"Tapi emang begitu kenyataannya~"

Orang ini kenapa terlalu polos!?

"Kalau begitu... sekarang tinggal Akashi ya?" ucap Himuro sembari menatap Akashi, yang lain pun juga sama—menunggu Akashi bercerita

"Aku sibuk bekerja, jadi aku jarang melakukannya bersama istriku"

Semuanya menghela nafas kecewa (?)

"Tapi..." Akashi menyeringai. "Sekalipun kami melakukannya, kita akan melakukannya dimanapun, seperti dimulai dari dapur lalu berpindah ke ruang tengah, lorong rumah, kamar mandi, dan berakhir di atas kasur" Midorima jawdrop

"ohh! Kami melakukannya dari malam... sampai pagi..." Himuro, Kagami, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara sweatdropped, mereka cengo dengan cerita Akashi.

Dan inilah isi hati mereka semua

"_aku jadi kasihan sama istri Akashi..." _

"_jangan-jangan Akashi melakukan bondage kepada istrinya?!" _

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Yang jelas aku tidak melakukan _bondage _kepada istriku sendiri." Akashi mengatakannya seakan dia membaca pikiran mereka.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Kise mulai meramaikan suasana.

"Aku jadi penasaran-ssu! Bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi?!" ucap Kise dengan rengekan, dia penasaran dengan sang sahabat

"Penasaran dengan apa Kise-kun?"

"GYAAAAH!" semua yang ada disana memekik saat Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di samping Kise yang masih setia dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya... sekarang giliranmu. Terakhir." Titah Akashi, dan Kuroko pun mulai bercerita (?)

"Kalau saat melakukannya... apalagi kalau aku menyentuhnya... istriku selalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat"

"eh? Kenapa-ssu?

"Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin aku mendengar suara nya yang aneh... padahal aku ingin mendengar dia mendesah untukku." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah teplonnya, semuanya sweatdropped

_Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi seperti 'itu'?! _

"Tapi Kuroko! Apakah akhirnya dia akan mengeluarkan desahannya?" tanya Kagami blak-blakan. "Tentu saja Kagami-kun, bahkan dia mendesah ke-enakan" jelas Kuroko yang masih dengan wajah tripleknya, yang lain langsung jawdrop saat mendengar penjelasannya.

"oh iya Kuro-chin, kalian selalu melakukannya berapa ronde?" tanya Murasakibara yang sepertinya penasaran juga.

"Yang jelas kita selalu melakukannya setiap hari, Murasakibara-kun."

_Orang ini gila! _

"Tetsu. Apa wajahmu tetap datar seperti itu saat melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak Aomine-kun"

Kini semuanya benar-benar penasaran seperti apa Kuroko jika dia berada diatas kasur. Bagaimana dengan _keahlian nya? _Bagaimana dengan ekspresinya?

"Kurokocchi! Jika sempat aku ingin melihat ekspresimu saat melakukan itu-ssu!"

"Diamlah Kise-kun, tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu untukmu" desis Kuroko dengan nada horor, dan Kise merinding seketika.

"Kalau begitu! Ayo kita kerumah Kuroko!" seru Kagami

"AYOO!" semuanya langsung setuju

"Tunggu... kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Kuroko agak sinis

"Tentu saja untuk mewawancarai istrimu!" seenak jidat lebarnya Akashi, Aomine memutuskan begitu saja

"_Sumimasen—_kalian tidak bisa, soalnya hari ini aku akan melakukannya lagi bersama Istriku. Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu lagi." Dengan Begitu Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang darihadapan mereka begitu saja.

Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kagami dan Himuro diam ditempat.

"_Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin cepat pulang dan melakukannya lagi..." _batin mereka bersamaan. Di saat itu pula—istri mereka yang menunggu kepulangan suaminya tiba-tiba punya perasaan yang tidak enak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

**Ini adalah hasil pembicaraan Ambigu antara Misa dan Miya lewat Whatsapp. Wahahaha! Beginilah kita kalau di WA! Ngomongin suami sendiri (?) sama LEMON! Wahahaha! **

**Dan! Kita berdua sudah memutuskan kalau fic ini Cuma one-shoot! Tidak ada prequel! Atau apapun itu! /Miya dan Misa dihajar readers/ seriusan! **

**Naah—kalian kalau mau 'begtuan' sama karakter diatas lebih milih siapa nih? **

**Ngomong-ngomong—Mau tinggalin Review untuk fic mesum ini? #Plak**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
